I Found My Way (Song)
I Found My Way is one of OST from Girls und Panzer, it is The Character Song of Miho Nishizumi. Lyrics: I Found My Way Singer: Miho Nishizumi (Mai Fuchigami) Anime: Girls und Panzer |- | style="padding:5px;" | ♦ LYRICS ♦ Japanese Lyrics= ---- 絶対っていう答えが無いなら 見つけるんだ、わたしの選びたい道を！ ---- 決まってた道に縛られていたんだね 迷うという選択肢もなかった 心が自然に動いた事さえも 否定され…逃げ出してしまったんだ ---- でも解ったんだよ、大切なんだって 自分で決めて動き出さなくちゃ 可能性を閉じて行ける場所なんて 最初から無いって知ってたはずなんだから ---- きっと I'll Find My Way！ 伸ばした手、握ってくれたみんなと進んでいけば 迷ったっていい、諦めさえしないのなら 昨日より先の場所へ立っているんだから ---- 怖いのは多分、繰り返してしまうから 間違ってると言われた行いを 心が自然に動いてしまったら 止まらない…止めるのは勇気じゃ無い ---- いま解ったんだよ、信じていいんだって 自分が決めて動き出さなくちゃ 背中押してくれる、支えていてくれる 友達を信じてるってことにならないよ ---- きっと I'll Find My Way！ 選ぶんだ、わたしから始まる道のはずだよ 可能性っていう言葉が示す座標は 一つじゃ無い…だけど二度と間違いって思わない ---- きっと I'll Find My Way！ 伸ばした手、握ってくれたみんなと進んでるから 迷ったっていい、諦めなんてしないんだよ 昨日より先の場所へ行けるよ ---- そう I Found My Way！ 選んだら、わたしから始まる道になったんだ 可能性っていう言葉が示す座標は 一人きりじゃ見つからない星だってわかった |-|Japanese Romanji= ---- Zettai tte iu kotae ga nai nara mitsukerunda, watashi no erabitai michi wo! ---- Kimatteta michi ni shibararete itanda ne mayou to iu sentakushi mo nakatta kokoro ga shizen ni ugoita koto sae mo hitei sare... nigedashite shimattanda Demo wakattanda yo, taisetsu nanda tte jibun de kimete ugokidasanakucha kanousei wo tojite ikeru basho nante saisho kara nai tte shitteta hazu nandakara Kitto I'll Find My Way! nobashita te, nigitte kureta minna to susunde ikeba mayottatte ii, akirame sae shinai no nara kinou yori saki no basho e tatte irun dakara Kowai no wa tabun, kurikaeshite shimau kara machigatteru to iwareta okonai wo kokoro ga shizen ni ugoite shimattara tomaranai... tomeru no wa yuuki ja nai Ima wakattanda yo, shinjite iindatte jibun ga kimete ugokidasanakucha senaka oshite kureru, sasaeteite kureru tomodachi wo shinjiteru tte koto ni naranai yo Kitto I'll Find My Way! erabunda, watashi kara hajimaru michi no hazu da yo kanousei tte iu kotoba ga shimesu zahyou wa hitotsu ja nai... dakedo nidoto machigai tte omowanai Kitto I'll Find My Way! nobashita te, nigitte kureta minna to susunderu kara mayottatte ii, akirame nante shinainda yo kinou yori saki no basho e ikeru yo Sou I Found My Way! erandara, watashi kara hajimaru michi ni nattanda kanousei tte iu kotoba ga shimesu zahyou wa hitorikiri ja mitsukaranai hoshi datte wakatta |-|English Lyrics= ---- If there is no one saying absolute answer I will find it, the way I want to choose! ---- It was tied to the way that I decided There was no option to get lost Even my heart moved naturally If denied ... I've run away But I understand, it's important You have to decide for yourself and start moving Where can I close the possibilities? I guess I knew I did not have it from the beginning Surely I'll Find My Way! If you move forward with the extended hand, everyone who held you If you're lost, don't even give up Because I'm standing ahead of yesterday Maybe I'm scared because I'll repeat it Do what was said to be wrong If my mind moves naturally It does not stop ... It is not courage to stop I understand now, I can believe it I have to decide and start moving Push back, support me It does not mean that you believe in your friends Surely I'll Find My Way! Choose, it's supposed to be the way that starts with me The coordinates indicated by the word possibility are It's not one ... but I do not think that I am wrong again Surely I'll Find My Way! I'm going with my extended hand, everyone who held me Don't get lost, don't give up I can go to a place ahead of yesterday Yes I Found My Way! If you choose, it's the way to start with me The coordinates indicated by the word possibility are I knew it was a star I couldn't find alone |} References Category:Songs Category:Anglerfish Team Category:Ooarai Girls' High School